1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates specifically to a pedal rod of the type utilized in the vehicular vehicle industry and wherein devices are actuated by an operator exerting force via a rod-like instrumentality interconnecting a foot or hand operated member and the operating mechanism of a vehicle such as the braking system of a car or truck.
2. The Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,426, I have disclosed and claimed the methods and equipment for forming threads or thread segments by pressing and without rotation in a pedal rod construction.
In my prior patent issuing on co-pending allowed application Ser. No. 07/833,665, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,134, I have disclosed how the respective threaded portions of a mechanical joint may be formed in such a manner as to be matched or intentionally mismatched to afford a selective locking effect as two threadedly related parts are joined together.
In my parent application, of which the present disclosure is a continuation-in-part, Ser. No. 08/045,654 filed Apr. 9, 1993, it was contemplated that there be provided an adjustable, preset, threaded and torqued pedal rod assembled to a mean dimension supplied by the customer and then securely locked into firm assembly for utilization without further adjustment in the assembly line of the customer.